ShikamaruTemari
by Mrowr
Summary: Shikamaru is always dreaming of Temari, hoping she has a mission and comes to Konoha. And eventually, she does... First story/


Note: I do not own Naruto.

I've never really wrote anything before, so I decided to have an attempt. Oneshot, or maybe I'll do another one? I like this couple.

Any tips, I'd love to hear.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Damn. He hated living so far away from the Sand Village. Especially because it was so far away from Temari. It hadn't been that long since she had saved him, and he had fallen for her then. Well, now that he thought about it, it had been years ago. He was nearly 20, and she was older, so she would probably never even dream of being his girlfriend. Every day he hoped she had a mission in Konoha. But dreams never come true. Shikamaru had just gotten out of the shower, and he was too lazy to even bother putting clothes on. Instead, he wrapped a towel around his waist and paced to the bedroom, where he flung himself onto the bed.

Sometimes he wished he was a Sand Nin. However, his home was here, in Konoha, the Nara clan was his family, and he loved them. But Temari, she was so beautiful. He really wanted her to be with him. Her brother, Gaara, was the Kazekage of the Sand Village, and he would never let her leave to join Konoha. He didn't think she'd want to anyway. She was dedicated to her village, to her brothers, and she had so much self-respect. Despite the fact she was rather aggressive, which, to be honest, he liked about her, he couldn't erase her from his memory. She made him feel... Out of this world, beyond help of his friends. He just loved her. It was the weirdest feeling ever.

Weeks had passed, and he still hadn't forgotten about the girl of his dreams. In fact, he was more in love with her now, than he ever was before. Shikamaru had to wake up earlier than usual; he was teaching a bunch of crazy Academy students and then helping Kakashi out with something in his apartment. "This day... Is going to be such... A Drag." He moaned to himself, climbing out of the bed and putting on an old shirt. His body had improved since he started teaching, that was fact. Probably because he's always chasing after them, always giving up after a while. The young ninjas knew that they could get away with almost anything, he was too lazy to care. On his way to the academy, he stopped by Ichiraku ramen, just to have something hot to eat. He walked in, and sitting infront of him, eating the extra large pork miso, was Temari. "Hello, Shikarmaru!" squeeled Ayame, daughter of the owner. He gave a polite smile, and waved.

He sat down next to Temari, and ordered the same as her. It was hard to focus on eating when trying to look good around her. "So, Shikamaru-kun, had any missions lately?" Ayame asked, cleaning one of the dirty dishes. He shook his head. Boy, a mission. Seemed like a lifetime since he had been assigned one. "You're a good ninja, I'm surprised." She smiled at him, and kept cleaning. "Well, I'm teaching today. Hopefully I'll have one this week or next." He handed her the money, and left the shop. Temari soon followed him. "Hey, Shikamaru." He smiled at her, like he did to Ayame. _I don't want to make myself look like a fool._ "I have to stay here for a week or two, and Ino said to me that you had a spare bedroom in your apartment. You see, I was stupid and forgot to book a hotel or rent an apartment for myself. I was wondering-"

"If you could stay with me in my spare room?" He interrupted, she was too obvious. Temari nodded nervously, and hugged him. "Thank you, Shikamaru." He put an arm around her, he really liked this, but he still didn't want to look like a fool. Plus people were starting to stare. The ninja went to his class, and then to Kakashi's. Afterwards, he headed back to Ichiraku Ramen, where he had agreed to meet Temari.

He lead her down all the alleys, that lead to his apartment. Inside, he took her bag, and hung it on the coatrack. He showed her around, and got on with making something to eat. "I can do that, if you like." She was standing behind him, arms around his waist. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this, and he could feel himself becoming red, and sweaty. "Sure... If you want." He walked off, to his bedroom. He must've fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, she was yelling his name, and hitting him on the head. "You are lazy." _Oh, great. She's moaning. _The food was rather nice, but he was more interested in what sat opposite him. "What's that look for?" Quickly realising he had been staring, he shook his head and carried on eating. "Seriously, what was that look for?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." He really wanted to say "Temari, you're so god damn pretty, and if you would let me, I would have you in my bed." Obviously, she'd hit him for that and his head was still sore.

After finishing the meal, he washed the plates and sat on the armchair in the tiny living room. She had been sitting on the sofa, and personally, he really didn't want to get too close too fast. "I won't bite." She said, standing infront of him. She took his hand, and lead him to the sofa. "See. You don't have to act uncomfortable. I'm only here for a little while, then the house is yours again." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Boy, this week was sure going to be long. Resisting the urge to dive onto her and kiss her there and then, was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

"Temari?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" She bit her lip, nodding.

He flicked through the channels on the TV, until he found something to watch. It was supposed to be scary. This might him get closer to Temari, but he couldn't forget how brave she was, and how tough. "What a drag..." He whispered to himself, while someone in the movie was being eaten alive by zombies. He was pleased; Temari was sitting pretty close to him, with his arm around her... And her head on his shoulder, covering her eyes with his shirt. "Not as tough as I thought you were." She looked up at him, and then he kissed her. Not like she didn't agree, because she had only asked to stay with him because she liked him. She could have easily booked a hotel or rented an apartment, and Ino hadn't told her anything. To be honest, she'd met Ino once, and only for a minute or two.

So she had lied, it wasn't going to effect anyone. At least that was what she had thought. But now she could feel herself being drawn to him. Shikamaru realised what he had done, and pulled away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Temari blushing.

Wearing only some old pants, Shikamaru wondered out of his bedroom, into the kitchen for some milk, before bed. He hadn't realised Temari was still awake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still up. I'll just go back in." He rubbed the back of his head, heading back to the room.

"I don't mind. It's not like your naked or anything. It doesn't bother me; Kankurou and Gaara both do exactly the same thing." Her smile warmed his heart. She poured him some milk, and handed it to him. "They have milk before bed; I just thought you did too."

"Yeah, I do. That's what I came in for." After finishing the milk, he started walking back to his bedroom, when she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into her, and then she kissed him. _Perfect end to a perfect day._ The boy thought to himself, as she let him go so he could sleep.


End file.
